The Recital to End All Recitals
"The Recital to End All Recitals" 'es el vigésimo tercero episodio de la segunda temporada de Dance Moms. Se lanzó el 21 de Agosto de 2012 en Estados Unidos. Este episodio se centra en el recital de la Compañía de Danza de Abby Lee. Bailes * Baile grupal : '"Light My Fire" 'de género Hip Hop. * Baile grupal con Mackenzie y algunas bailarinas jóvenes: '"What's New at The Zoo" 'de género Acrobático. * Baile grupal con MackenzieKendall Vertesy algunas bailarinas jóvenes: '"Germs" 'de género Hip Hop. * Baile grupal con Mackenzie,Kendall y algunas bailarinas más jóvenes: '"Can Can" 'de género Jazz. * Baile grupal con Nick,Brandon,Chloe,Brooke,Maddie junto a otros bailarines (as) mayores : '"Checkmate" 'de género Contemporáneo. * Baile grupal con Payton,Brandon y otros bailarines mayores : '"Life of the Party" 'de género Tap. * Baile grupal con los bailarines Senior: '"Journey to the Altar" 'de género Contemporáneo. * Baile grupal con los bailarines Senior: '"Workin' Day and Night" 'de género Tap. * Baile grupal con los bailarines Senior: '"Last Kiss" 'de género Contemporáneo. * Baile grupal con los bailarines Senior: '"Piano Man" 'de género Jazz. * Baile grupal con los bailarines Senior: '"Addicted to Love" 'de género Jazz. * Baile grupal con los bailarines Senior: '"Doctor's Orders" 'de género Teatro Musical. * Trío de Nina Linhart,Brittany Pent y Nina Ceringila : '"Stop" 'de género Contemporáneo. * Trío de Brooke Kosinski,Jillian Roberts y Nina Ceringila: '"Boogie Bugle Boy" 'de género Teatro Musical. * Dúo de Auriel Welty y Nick Dobbs: '"I Don't Feel Anymore" 'de género Contemporáneo. * Dúo Brandon Pent y Ryleight Vertes: '"Holding Out for a Hero" '''de género Contemporáneo. * Dúo de Payton Ackerman y Brandon Pent: "Turn me On" de género Hip Hop. * Dúo de Stephanie Pittman y Melena Maust: '"Unlocked" '''de género Contemporáneo. * Dúo de Brittany Pent y Jhon Michael Fiumara: '"You're The One That I Want" 'de género Contemporáneo. * Solo de Maddie: '"Airmail Special" 'de género Tap. * Solo de Katherine: '"Amelie" '''de género 'Especialidad' * Solo de Keara Sweeney: '''Amayzing Mayzie". * Solo de Brooke Kosinski: "Broadway Banana" 'de género Especialidad. Bailes ya visto en el Show * '"Los niños han desaparecido"(baile grupal)' '''de género Contemporáneo,visto en el episodio "Morir para bailar". * '"Bad Apples"(baile grupal) de género Jazz,visto en el episodio "Return of the Candy Apples". * '''"Born To Dance"(baile grupal)' '''de género Lírico,visto en el episodio "Brooke's Turning Point". * '"Trapped"'(solo de Chloe) de género Lírico,visto en el episodio "Melissa Pleads the Fifth". * '"Glam" '(baile grupal) de género Jazz,visto en el episodio "Night of the Living Dancers". * '"Alouette" '(baile grupal) de género Teatro Musical,visto en el episodio "Break a Leg". Duetos ya vistos en el Show * Dúo de Maddie y Chloe : '"Inside of Me" 'de género Lírico,visto en "I Know What You Did Last Competition". Solos ya vistos en el Show * Solo de Payton: '"Eternamente" 'de género Jazz,visto en "Worst Birthday Party Ever!". * Solo de Maddie: '"This is me Over You" 'de género Lírico,visto en "Break a Leg". * Solo de Brooke: '"Pinta la foto" 'de género Lírico Acrobático,visto en "Worst Birthday Party Ever!". * Solo de Nia: '"Bound" '''de género Contemporáneo,visto en "I Know What You Did Last Competition" Créditos * Créditos a Dance Moms Wiki (inglés) por la información. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Lanzado en Agosto Categoría:Emitido en L.A Categoría:Emitido en U.S.A Categoría:2012 Categoría:Recital